


Awakening

by franlou2345



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franlou2345/pseuds/franlou2345
Summary: It's time for Stiles to be who he is.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, stil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Scott friendly. Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please leave a review on the story itself.

Peter watched from the corner of the room as once again the pack chose to ignore Stiles. He knew Stiles was right they would have to act fast, but Scott and his self-righteousness always got in the way. How many times would they have to go through this crap when the result would be the same all because Scott was a true Alpha, it didn’t make him right.

Peter could see Stiles was just as sick as him of it, maybe now was the right time to make his move. Stiles had always intrigued him. They were similar in many ways even if Stiles would always deny it.

Everyone started to clear the room as Peter approached Stiles, “You really should let him fall flat on his face.”

Stiles turned to Peter, “Yeah right and get himself killed.”  
Peter smiled, “So it’s better to let one of us get killed instead while saving his ass time and time again. It will happen eventually, we’ve been lucky so far. I mean us wolves don’t scar, but you carry more than your fair share.” Peter ran his hand down Stiles’ side where he knew the scar he carried from when Scott had tried to talk down a feral werewolf who had killed at least six people as it had travelled through Beacon Hills. Stiles eventually took him down before it had slashed Scott's throat, having slashed down Stiles' rib cage as he tackled him injecting him with a lethal dose of wolfs-bane.

Stiles stopped Peter's hand as it travelled down his ribs, “He’s my family??” Stiles stuttered.

Peter looked straight into Stiles’ eyes as he spoke, “Is he? How many times did he visit you in hospital? How many times have your calls gone unanswered? How many times has he sided with others instead of you? How many times has he come to your rescue? How many times have you made excuses for his shitty leadership? How many times has he dropped you in favor of someone else? How many times have you been left in all weathers because he forgot about you to go chase some piece of skirt? How many times has your advice fallen on deaf ears? Derek listens to me more than Scott has ever listened to you, and he has more reason to distrust me.”

Stiles tried to look away but he couldn’t. Tears swelled in his eyes. He couldn’t argue with Peter on any of his points. “Does it make you happy to be right? I know Scott doesn’t value me, not like he used to. And maybe I’m living in hope that we’d get back to what we were. But I know the true alpha thing has gone to his head to the point where he thinks he is never wrong or his word is the end of any discussion, but that’s down to the crap Deaton has been filling his head with.”

“No Stiles, Deaton has filled his head with True Alpha bullshit, but he still has a mind of his own and if you really want to see where his arrogance comes from look at his genetics. As he gets older he is getting just like his father and you know it. Yes, his mother is a good woman, and you would think her influence would have made things different, but a gift he was never meant to have or was prepared for has changed that, and I know that was down to me in the first place, and if I could I would change history, but I can’t.” 

Stiles looked stunned not once in all the time he’d known Peter to ever express any regret over anything he had ever done. He knew he had cleared the air between Derek and himself, but he never regretted getting his revenge on Kate even if he had killed his own niece in the process.” So what do you suggest? Just let him go to this meeting with the hunters alone as planned and hope for the best?”

“Yes. He agreed to the meeting alone. Do we think it’s a set up? Yes, we do. Did we both try and tell him? Yes, we did. Even Derek tried and he’s an Alpha too. He’s made his choice so let him live with that decision. No matter how it plays out.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that, if not for Scott or the pack, but for his Mom. I can't just let them kill him, that is not who I am. There has to be another way to stop him. He never wanted to be a werewolf, maybe there is a way to take it back? There must be something in those old hale archives of yours and Derek’s?”

“Oh, there is…” both Stiles and Peter turned around in the direction of the voice.

“Lydia, we were just…” Stiles stumbled over his words like a naughty child.

“I know what you two were doing and be assured that you aren’t the only ones with these feelings towards Scott. One day he’s going to get us all killed because of his inability to listen or admit he is wrong about a situation. I’ve been talking to another druid from the Hill pack in New York and a TRUE,” Lydia emphasised the true, “Alpha is just the same as any old Alpha, the difference is the way they become an Alpha. There is no special power or respect within the community with the title, it just means no one died for him to ascend to it. It’s just not a common occurrence. My friend said it happens at a time when the extra strength of an Alpha is needed. It could have been any wolf in the same situation he had been in. Nature's way if you will. Which is why it only seems Druids have any info on it. Deaton just wants to be top dog and to do that he needs Scott's ear. Derek doesn’t have to differ to Scott like Deaton has implied. Scott’s own ego hasn’t helped and Deaton has played him like a fiddle. But Scott won’t be told that he wants to be special, more important. As Peter said just like his father he believes he’s better than everyone and he will get us killed and justify it rather than admit he’s wrong. Think about it? Had he ever apologised when we all knew he was wrong? Did he rush to the hospital to say sorry to you or even ask if you were ok when that wolf tried to rip your lung out while you saved his arse again?

Stiles shook his head. “You all know he didn’t?” Sadness slipped into his tone.

Peter placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and looked at Lydia. “He knows Lydia. Pouring salt on his wound won’t help. We already had this out. I want to talk to your Druid friend about this, if you don’t mind making the introduction? We need to know what is needed to strip Scott of his wolf.”

Lydia looked at a sullen Stiles then to Peter. “I already know what we need and it appears impossible, but I’ll make the introduction. The Hill pack is looking for an alliance but Scott refused to hear them out on advice from Deaton so this could be good for us in the long run.”

Lydia was about to continue when Stiles spoke. “What is needed?”  
Lydia looked confused as Stiles continued. “To remove the wolf, what do we need and how do we do it?” Stiles’ voice became firmer.

Lydia looked at Stiles. “We need to remove the wolf from Scott ….”

Peter spoke next. “We take Scott’s wolf and put it into someone else?” Lydia nodded. “How the hell do we do that?”

“That’s the impossible part we need a spark. I’m not 100% sure what that is as there's very little information on them. Some say a spark is part Fae part human. Some say they are natural magic users, born with tremendous power once they tap into it. Either way they’re very rare and we’re not likely to just stumble on one.”

Stiles' mind was swirling. Deaton had once said he had a spark. But surely that wasn’t the same thing. He wasn’t powerful. Hell he could only use mountain ash. Deaton had said that was all he’d be able to do when he asked if he could learn to use it for other things and he’d believed him.

Stiles needed to get some space to breathe. He needed to think.”Well, that’s that then. We need to search for plan B. You two need to do what it is you need to do. I’ve got to get home before Pops sends his hellhound to find me.”

Stiles left as Peter and Lydia waved him off. He ran to his jeep driving home. 

“We should have just told him it would be easier.” Peter said to Lydia as they watched the jeep drive away from the Hale house.

“We went through this. He has to figure it out himself. We can’t force this. It has to be as natural as possible. He’s going to get a lot of information at once but he can handle it once he’s ready to process it all. He’s almost there, we just have to make sure Scott doesn’t get him killed before then. So we need to buy time for him. Derek will do his bit and get the meeting stalled and Stamoi is going to distract Deaton so that will help buy some more time and hopefully everything will click into place.”

“Lydia, he is going to be pissed about why we just didn’t tell him and I don’t fancy going up against a pissed off spark. And who says he’s going to forgive us, what if he leaves?”

Lydia smiles. “Peter, while your crush on Stiles is a little creepy, and yet it is adorable too. He’s not going to leave. Yes, he’ll be angry when he figures we knew, but he will forgive once he rationalises it. Plus he’d never leave his Dad and if the old texts are true he is tied to this place. I’m still not sure how, but once he is fully aware then we’ll know.”

“You better be right.” Peter said as he ran out the door and into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work, please be kind. It is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Stiles sat on his bed with an old photo frame in his hand. “Everything sucks at the moment, Mom,” Stiles said, looking at the picture of him and his Mom.

Stiles' mind was a mess. Deaton had said he had a spark, not that he was a spark. But Lydia had implied sparks were powerful, so if he was a spark why was he so weak? So surely he couldn’t be a spark. There had to be a difference then. But it’s strange to have a spark and for there to be a spark why name two different things the same.  
But Deaton had quite clearly said he had a spark, not that he is a spark.

The more he thought, the more he got confused by it. Looking at his mom's picture he spoke again. “But Deaton is full of cryptic crap, isn’t he? He’s never actually given a straight answer to any question. What if Deaton knew all along? What if he had misdirected me on purpose? What was it he said?”

Stiles thought hard for a few minutes, then it slowly came to him. Holding up his picture. “Wholly shit, it’s about belief. He said to use the ash I had to believe and I did and it went around the whole place. So when he said that's all I could do I friggin believed him. Ergo: I couldn’t do anything else because I didn’t believe...He bound me by making me believe I couldn’t do anything other than the ash trick. Shit all this time I could have been more helpful, and he stopped me. Why?”

Slowly the room started to shake as darkness descended around the house. Stiles ran to his window to look out. Everything was still outside and there was no sound. 

The house stopped shaking, and in the corner of the back yard stood a figure with a glowing aura surrounding them. Stiles held his breath as a voice entered his head. “Come join me, Mieczyslaw.”

Stiles tried convincing himself that this was some sort of weird dream as he made his way through the house and out into the garden. His Dad has always said if it smells off, then don’t eat it or you’ll have nightmares. But Stiles hadn’t eaten anything today that would do this.

“You have an active mind, Mieczysław. It is good you think so fast, but you must learn to control it and not to let it wander too far.” The voice entered his mind again.

Stiles looked stunned. “How the hell are you doing that?” as he stopped behind the weirdly familiar figure.

As the figure slowly turned she spoke. “I’m sorry. I’m so used to this method of communicating I forgot on earth it isn’t used anymore.”

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he stammered. “M..m..m..o..o..m.” As he reached a hand out to touch.  
The woman took his hand. “Oh no, Mieczysław, I’m not your mother. I’m your Aunt. Claudia was my twin. I’m Celeste. I’m sorry to scare you. I forgot how similar we looked. I shouldn’t have just appeared like this.” 

Stiles pulled his hand back as he looked more closely at Celeste. “I would think my Mom would have told me if she had a sister. Surely I would have met you over the years?”

Celeste looked into Stiles’ eyes. “You have met me. You just don’t remember it. When Claudy left our realm she was meant to cut all ties with us. It was decided a long time ago that we would not be known in your realm anymore for our protection and for the humans. Others used us and our gift to their own advantage and that is not who we are so we left. Your mother was one of a small group who was allowed to go explore, to see if it was safe for us all. She was only to return when it was not before.”

“So why are you here now then?”  
“Because, my dear boy, it was deemed safe many years ago. No one was left that could harm us anymore, but humans had lost their belief and we reasoned that we should stay hidden from them as they are our greatest danger now. So we’re here but no one knows who or what we are. We don’t interfere unless we have to and we cover our tracks well. But to answer your question, I felt you start to awake. I have been waiting. I’ve come to you in dreams and when you were small I visited often but until you were ready your Mother decided it best if you came into your beginning naturally. I never agreed, but she was your mother, so it stood.”

Stiles’ mind was blown, “So what are we? Are we sparks, witches or something else?”

Celeste smiled. “We are Fae. We have magic, lots of magic. And you my nephew are something else.” 

Stiles started to pace. “That’s just wonderful. Part fairy part human just great. So I’m still just some weirdo still not fitting in anywhere.”

Celeste looked concerned as Stiles rambled to himself about never fitting in, always having to prove everyone right by being odd. 

“Celeste, it was not your place to tell him. We all agreed. Why are you here?” Stiles stopped dead in his tracks recognising his father’s voice. “You don’t know him well enough to explain. I’m his father. You don’t get to bypass me because Claudy is gone. It was not for you to tell him.”

“You should have told him as soon as you knew he’d found out about the weres, but you didn’t. Again you should have told him after the Darach. But still you didn’t. Even after the Nogitsune you put it off. Everything that has happened to him could have been avoided if you had just told him. You have no right to be annoyed with me. He began to come into his being naturally, but that Druid halted it because of some stupid power play. He thinks he has a right too but we both know he has no right to any of the Nematons power. It is Mieczysław right as a protector to use. If he’d had his way Mieczysław would be dead by now if it wasn’t for his real friends having his back. Even your hellhound has almost failed on occasion.”

“You know as well as I do Claudy wanted him to have as much of a normal life as possible. He also needed to learn slowly to get great power so soon would have been a disaster. Has he had some close calls? Yes he has, I won’t pretend I’ve come close to telling him a million times but he wasn’t ready. He needed to learn. And you have no right to interfere in this way.”

“He was alone when he realised what the Druid had done. I had to slow time before he fell into the sleep. I didn’t want him to be scared when he woke with all the knowledge. You weren't here as usual, putting your human job over your son again. Why you feel the need to I’ll never understand. I did what was needed.”

“How dare you think you have any right to speak to me that way? He is my son and myself and my wife made the decision how we want our lives to be. Her job was done and she wanted to have a nice peaceful life. She didn’t want his life to be this way and I tried my best to make sure it wasn’t. He is meant to finish college and build his own life. Not have it dictated by all this bullshit.” Noah waved his arms around.

Stiles was mad. “HE IS RIGHT HERE IN CASE BOTH OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN.”  
Both Noah and Celeste stopped arguing and turned to face an angry Stiles. “I WILL CHOOSE WHAT’S BEST FOR ME. THANK YOU BOTH VERY MUCH.”

Stiles turned and walked towards the house. “Aunt Celeste you will turn time back on and I will do this sleep thing and when I have the knowledge then we will all talk and I will tell you both what I actually want for my own life even if that means going to live on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. Then so be it. Or do I have to remind you both I’m a grown adult now with a mind of his own?” Stiles slammed the door and made his way to his bedroom, leaving behind a stunned Dad and Aunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive response. I'm loving the comments keep them coming. If you have any questions please ask.

Stiles opened his eyes. His room was dark, he had no idea of the time at this moment. His body ran with a new energy. He felt different than before but was confused. Where was the knowledge he was meant to have when he woke?

He felt the air around him move, filling the air with whispers. “Come to us.”  
“Come find us.”  
The words pulled him forward and out of his room. He passed the lounge turning to see his dad and aunt frozen in mid-conversation.   
He realised that he wasn’t actually walking but floating a couple of inches off the ground as he exited his house.  
Everything became a blur as he passed tree after tree going deeper into the forest.

He thought it odd that he wasn’t scared but unusually calm. Then as quickly as his journey began he stopped.  
He recognized the area, this was the nemeton. Before him stood the tree. It looked so different, strong and healthy not like the last time he’d been there. Memories of his father being trapped and being possessed by the nogitsune that had been hidden there for so long hit him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts when he noticed five people standing by the side of the clearing.

Panic swept his body as a voice spoke. “Do not worry, Mieczyslaw. We will not hurt you. We are here to help you remember, to awaken who you are to become.”

“How can I not worry this morning I was just human? Now I have no clue what I am and I’ve discovered an Aunt I knew nothing about. My Dad has kept the truth from me all my life and somehow I don't need to walk. I can just float to where I need to go and to top it off I’ve met five creepy dudes in the forest in the middle of the night. I feel I’m in some horror movie hoping I don’t die first.”

Stiles heard a woman laughing as one of the five stepped forward and spoke. “One. I’m not a creepy dude. Second, you’ve not actually left your bedroom. So you are safe and sound in your bed asleep by all appearances.”

Stiles looked at the woman. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t place her. Then he looked at the first guy that spoke. He was a lot older but familiar too. He looked at the other three. He could see another woman younger than the first, but obviously related. The fourth he recognised instantly. “Boyd ... Boyd, is that really you?” Stiles stuttered.

Boyd nodded and smiled. Stiles' eyes filled with tears as he searched the area for Erica. “She’s not here, Stiles. I am sorry, but only five could come, and for some reason I was chosen.”

Stiles couldn’t move. He wanted to, but he couldn’t figure out how to make himself float over. “Don’t be sorry, dude. I’m glad you’re here. Derek is going to flip when I tell him.” Stiles paused for a moment when he thought about what he said. “Shit Boyd! I’m sorry. You know he blames himself still. He loved you, man.”

Boyd stepped forward. “It’s ok, Stiles. I never blamed him. You tell him we’re good and we love him too. Tell him I’m glad he’s an Alpha again and to believe in himself more."

Stiles was about to ramble when he suddenly realised something. “You’re all dead, aren’t you? Oh, my god, am I dead?” Then something else hit him. “Oh my ... you’re Talia and Laura Hale, aren’t you? And you're Old Mister Brown. From next door you died a few months before my……”

Stiles quickly looked at the fifth person trying to make them out in the shadow of the tree...”Please show yourself...please.” Stiles sounded almost desperate in his plea. “Why is it so dark? I can’t see if it’s you ... please.” Stiles pleaded.

“It’s okay, Mischief, I’m here. Don’t panic.” Stiles’ mother spoke as she stepped forward moving quickly until she was in front of her son. “I’m here sweet boy.” She spoke as she reached and touched Stiles’ face.

Stiles instantly dropped down into her arms sobbing. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Claudia held Stiles’ tight. “Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are perfect. You did nothing wrong; never let anyone tell you otherwise.It was my time to go. I’ve had a long life. Longer than you think, you and your father were the best part of it. I love you both so much and I’m so proud of you. Now stop this crying we don't have much time and we’ve got a lot to work through. This will not be the last time you’ll see me just remember that.” 

Time flew by so fast. 

Stiles started to stir as his father and aunt sat watching. Stiles had slept for six days. The Sheriff had started to panic after forty-eight hours, but Celeste had reassured him this was what should be happening. She hadn’t been sure how long it would last, all she could say was he would wake.

Peter and Lydia had called Stiles’ phone several times. Noah had told them Stiles had flu and would get him to call them once he was well enough.

Noah turned from the window as he heard Stiles start to move. He moved towards the bed as Stiles’ eye started to flicker open, a low groan coming from his mouth. 

“Stiles, Stiles, that's it. Wake up, son." Noah held his breath as Stiles groaned louder.

“Please be quiet. My head is pounding.” Stiles barely whispered.  
“It will pass quickly, Mieczysław once you open your eyes fully and start moving around. I’ll go put on some coffee while you get yourself up.” Celeste then turned to the Sheriff. “Come, Noah, let’s leave him to get himself up.” She then turned and walked out of the room.

Noah felt torn as to what he should do. “It’s okay, Dad. I’ll be down once I've showered. I must stink.” Stiles mustered up a weak smile to reassure his father.  
“If you’re sure then I’ll just….”  
“I’m sure to go ahead. I won’t be long. I’m fine, Dad, really.”

Stiles opened his eyes fully after his father left. The light hurt for a moment but quickly passed, taking with it the pounding headache. He slowly sat up and turned to look in his dresser's mirror, not as shocked at the purple haze in his eyes as he thought he should be. “Well, that’s new. You never mentioned this.” He spoke out loud as he stood on shaky legs as he grabbed his phone, sending a text to Lydia and Peter before moving toward the bathroom to get ready.


End file.
